Living Death
by bellatabla
Summary: An original play, loosely based on the world of the Forgotten Realms series. Originally written for a theatre in culture class, but received much enthusiasm for it.


**Living Death**

A play by Katherine Coppock

 **Cast**

 **Arella** —a female elf. She is tall, fair-skinned, bright blue-grey eyes, and thin. Though she has stark white hair, she appears youthful. Her personality is bold but volatile; she doesn't always think things through. Strong-willed, and doesn't like being told what to do. Has deep-rooted magical powers she inherited, and can't always control. Arella is the queen of her people, in a kingdom called Faelan. Though she is well-loved by the people, her advisors dislike her stubborn attitude. She is unmarried against her advisors' wills. She is ethical, and does what she believes to be right, though she sometimes does it in the wrong way.

 **Winterstide** -a male dragon. He has shining silver scales that seem almost blue in certain light, with black, whiteless eyes. He is about the size of a bus, with translucent silver wings. Winterstide is quiet and menacing, completely malicious and utterly unnerving. He easily manipulates others with his calm and cruel demeanor. Winterstide is greatly feared by the elves, who live in the shadow of his mountain lair where he hides a vast treasure hoard accumulated over centuries, stolen from the elves and travelers in the mountains. He is unethical, and kills mercilessly. He cares only for himself and growing his hoard.

 **Valnius** —a male elf. Prince of the neighboring kingdom of Dawnspell. Wants to marry Arella. Unethical.

 **Advisors—** two male elves.

 **Guards** —mixture of male and female elves.

 **Scene 1**

 _The throne room of Queen Arella. The queen is seated on a magnificent ivory throne, and is attended by her two advisors. There are a few guards standing around her, armed with bows. Two guards enter the throne room._

 **Guard #1** : _(kneeling before the throne)_ My lady, I bear unfortunate news. The Frozen Horror, who has slept many decades has awoken. He has wrought devastation on our outer lands, and stole anything of value that remained.

 **Arella** : _(looking concerned)_ The Frozen Horror was not awoke since before I ascended the throne. What now wakes him?

 **Advisor #1** : Queen, he has slept silently many years. It is impossible to know what roused him.

 **Guard #2** : We await your orders, my lady.

 **Guard #1:** _(nods in agreement)_

 **Arella** : _(rising from throne)_ I am the queen of this land. Like my father before me, I shall face the Frozen Horror and force him to rescind his curse!

 **Advisor #2** : _(looking panicked)_ My lady, the Frozen Horror will not listen to reason! Especially coming from a woman! We must devise another plan!

 **Arella** : _(glares angrily at advisors)_

 **Guard #1** : An ambush, perhaps. If we could find a time when he is vulnerable, we may be able to command him.

 **Advisor #1** : We would need more arms than our village alone can provide. _(turns to other advisor)_ Perhaps…

 **Advisor #2** : Perhaps, my lady, you should consider the betrothal offer from Prince Valnius!

 **Advisor #1** : _(nodding emphatically)_ The armies of Dawnspell, from which Prince Valnius hails, are vast. Surely, his forces combined with that of our own could defeat the Frozen Horror!

 **Guard #2** : In addition, Prince Valnius is much more the type of person the dragon is willing to—

 **Arella** : _(interrupting loudly)_ A dragon is never vulnerable, and is no more likely to reason with a man than he is me. And I will not marry a man I despise simply for his troops! The magic has chosen me, as it did my beloved father. I will face the dragon. Alone! _(sweeps out of room before anyone can stop her)_

 **Advisor #1 and Advisor #2** : _(exchange knowing glances)_

 **Guard #1** : _(to advisors)_ Sirs, shall I send my troops after the queen?

 **Advisor #2** : No. She will only attempt it again at a later time, no doubt in a much more…rash fashion…

 **Advisor #1** : _(nods, exchanging another glance with Advisor #2)_

 **Guard #1 and Guard #2** : _(look confused, but make no effort to follow Arella)_

 **Scene 2**

 _A snow-covered mountain. Boulders of varying sizes are scattered about. Ahead is a deep cleft carved from ice. Wind and snow are blowing fiercely._

 **Arella** : _(approaching cleft)_ I am Queen Arella of the elven dale, Faelan. I seek audience with the creature known as the Frozen Horror!

 **Winterstide** : _(unseen, in a low, growling voice)_ Begone, foolish girl-child! Go back to your village and die among your people. Here, no one will find your cold corpse!

 **Arella** : _(getting angry)_ I am a queen, the daughter of King Ri, and will be treated as such! I demand audience—

 **Winterstide** : _(cutting her off, still unseen)_ Queen? Ha! Ri did not kill me, and you shan't either! You are in my domain. Here, I am king!

 **Arella** : _(begins to glow faintly as her magical powers intensify)_ You hold no sway over me, nor will you ever! _(unleashes a blast of magic, glowing becomes brighter)_

 **Winterstide** : _(emerging from cleft, wings spread. Intensely, but quietly)_ Silly girl! Your father may have put me to sleep, but I was called from my slumber once more! _(opens his great mouth and breathes shards of ice)_

 **Arella** : _(is flung backwards. Crawls behind a boulder to shield herself)_ I invoke the spirit of my father! Deep magic, come to me! _(magic flares everywhere)_

 _Winterstide and Arella fight. Explosions can be heard from magic striking the dragon, and snow and ice fly wildly. At last, Winterstide falls into the snow. Arella stands over him, hands glowing with magic, prepared for the death strike._

 **Arella** : _(primal yell)_ Death to you, Winterstide, Frozen Horror of these lands!

 **Winterstide** : _(stunned)_ You know my name…my true name. Not even those who roused me with their spells know it!

 **Arella:** _(pauses in doubt)_

 **Winterstide** : _(desperately)_ I am in your servitude, O Queen who knows my soul's name!

 **Arella** : _(looks at him disbelievingly)_ Your name gives me authority over you?

 **Winterstide** : _(softly)_ Yes…it is my one weakness…

 **Arella** : How then were you awoken, if those who did so did not know your name?

 **Winterstide** : _(slyly)_ The two men, who came to me wearing robes of palest blue, ensnared me with their spells and promise of riches. They swore to me that the keep of their fair queen was well stocked with many rare treasures.

 **Arella** : _(astonished)_ Can it be that my advisors have betrayed me?!

 **Winterstide** : _(looks at her sympathetically)_ It appears that way, most glorious queen. Under your command, though, I could easily…dispatch them.

 **Arella** : _(angrily wipes away a single tear)_ Take me to them! _(climbs on Wintertide's back)_

 **Winterstide** : _(unfolds his enormous wings, and flies away with Arella on his back)_

 **Scene 3**

 _In Queen Arella's throne room. The two advisors are standing close together, and whispering conspiratorially. With a great roar, the ceiling shatters, and Winterstide flies in, Arella clinging to his back._

 **Arella** : _(furiously, climbing off Winterstide's back)_ USURPERS! YOU WOULD SEE ME DEAD, AND CLAIM FAELAN FOR YOURSELVES!

 **Advisor #1** : _(hands held up in defense)_ My lady, we only—

 **Arella** : _(screams in rage, and casts a blast of magic at the advisors, killing them instantly)_

 **Guards** : _(kneeling and trembling)_

 **Arella** : _(turns to them, blazing with fury. She realizes, though, that they had nothing to do with the plot, and lowers her glowing hands)_ Go and search their homes. I need to know if they have anything else planned for me.

 **Guard #1** : Right away, my lady! _(hurries out with other guards)_

 **Arella** : _(turns to face Winterstide, who has been watching the whole ordeal with vague interest)_ Tell me, dragon, did those two bastards claim to have any other nefarious schemes in mind?

 **Winterstide** : _(innocently)_ If they have, your radiance, they did not make it known to me.

 **Arella** : Good. I am going to rest now. Winterstide, you shall keep watch outside my chamber. _(leaves room, followed by Winterstide)_

 **Scene 4**

 _Arella's bedchamber. Arella is fast asleep upon a canopied bed. A painting of her father, King Ri, hangs beside the door. The door slowly creaks open, and a cloaked stranger sneaks into the room._

 **Stranger** : _(pulls out shining dagger, and prepares to stab the sleeping Arella)_

 **Arella** : _(grabs his wrist, and wrests the dagger from his hand)_ I pity you, wretch. The pain I will have inflicted on you for seeking to murder me will be great indeed! Winterstide! Guards!

 _Winterstide squeezes through the door, followed by the guards. The guards seize the stranger._

 **Arella** : _(gets out of bed)_ I would see your face, one who has gotten past my immense security. _(reaches forward, and pulls off the stranger's hood, and everyone gasps in shock)_ Prince Valnius?!

 **Valnius** : _(smirks)_ Hello, darling.

 **Arella** : Kill this charlatan! Now!

 _The guards move to nock their bows, but suddenly, Winterstide opens his mouth and breathes ice shards over all the guards, freezing and killing them._

 **Winterstide** : _(curls his long body protectively around Valnius)_

 **Valnius** : _(gently stroking Winterstide's scales)_ Thank you, my love.

 **Arella** : _(looks on in disgust)_ The dragon is your-?

 **Valnius** : _(lovingly kisses the dragon's cheek; to Arella)_ Dearest, you have not known love until you have loved a dragon.

 **Winterstide** : _(low growl that sounds almost like a pur)_

 **Valnius** : _(looks adoringly at Winterstide)_ I would do anything for his love, even killing you, my bride-to-be.

 **Arella** : _(horrified)_ How deep does this corruption go?!

 **Winterstide** : _(growing impatient)_ Enough speech-making! _(tenderly to Valnius)_ Kill the wench bitch, my love! How greatly I desire her treasures!

 **Valnius** : _(climbs over Winterstide's tail and lunges for Arella)_

 **Arella** : _(dives out of his way)_

 **Valnius** : _(collides head-first with the bedpost. Is unresponsive for a moment, and when he finally looks up, it is clear his head injury has diminished all of his mental capacities. Makes incoherent babbling noises, as if a young child)_

 **Winterstide** : _(gives no reaction to Valnius's state, and advances slowly toward Arella)_

 **Arella** : _(triumphantly)_ Ha! His mind is gone, and I live yet! Now, _(she begins to glow with magic)_ death to you! _(she leaps forward, and kills Winterstide)_

 **Winterstide** : _(dies with a long, low groan)_

 **Arella** : _(overcome with emotion)_ Why has everything come to this? My guards are dead. My advisors are dead! And here, leader of our closest neighbor lies incapacitated! _(wails in agony)_ Death to me! _(her magic flares, engulfing the whole room in light, and when it dims, Arella is sitting beside Valnius, her mind gone as well. The light continues to fade to darkness, the only sounds being heard the child-like babbling and gurgling of the two monarchs, their minds eternally reduced.)_


End file.
